


like or like like

by manskylark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, at least.... as far as deans concerned, based on the song like or like like by miniature tigers, i guess, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manskylark/pseuds/manskylark
Summary: dean doesnt have crushesnot back then, not now, not ever





	like or like like

_Tell me how you feel about me_

Dean has never had a crush. Dean doesn’t have a crush. He wasn’t some dumb teenager.

_Do you like or like, like me?_

Castiel was in the kitchen. Baking a cake, a bumblebee apron on, with flour on his nose. Laughing at some dumb thing Sam had said as he folded (not mixed!) the batter in a large bowl.

_Tell me what you really feel_

Blue eyes shining bright, rare full belly laugh booming out across the bunker. A smile that could outshine the sun and light up the night sky like a meteor shower. Every crinkle of his eyes or scrunch of his nose. All arrows to Deans heart. 

_Do you like me? Just say so_

The cake was for Dean. It wasn’t his birthday or anything, he just came back from a case. Not a hard case, either, just a run of the mill vengeful spirit. But Castiel saw it as a reason to celebrate. For everything Dean did. This caused him to blush, and grumble, but never one to turn down cake he allowed it.

_I climbed up your front porch_

Dean didn’t have crushes. Dean didn’t fall in love. You aren’t supposed to in this line of work. You never know when you could lose someone. He’s already lost Castiel before, the thought of getting attached and losing him for good made him sick to his stomach. He kept watching the pair in the kitchen. Sam went back to his laptop on the island and Castiel was pouring the batter into a small loaf pan. 

_And I doorbell ditched ya_

His shining eyes furrowed in concentration, giving the task the same care and consideration he gave everything else he did. It was admirable. Dean could never find that same amount of passion for anything but hunting. Castiel seems to have it for everything. Cooking, baking, eating, dancing, painting, any action he could ever do, he does with unending passion. When he first met Castiel he doubted that he felt anything. He was human now, though, grace and wings or not. Castiel was a certified human. 

More human than Dean, even.

_And I felt so bad, couldn’t cope with what I did_

Castiel was kind now, caring. Gentle and soft, as sweet as honey and as tough as nails. He and Dean had back-stabbed and betrayed each other more times that either can recall, but they always reconnected in the end. There wasn’t a force on earth, not even God Himself, could keep them apart. An angel and his Righteous Man. Even as Dean sat at the table, only a few feet away, Castiel looked over so often, as if checking to make sure he was still there. 

Even if Dean did have a crush, or was infatuated, or in love or whatever (which he WASN’T), he doubted Castiel had a firm grip on was love truly was, or if he could even feel such a complicated emotion, much less for Dean. Brash, reckless, stupid, stubborn Dean. If he were to fall in love with anyone it’d be Sam. Sensible, soft spoken, cautious, kind hearted and open minded Sam. The thought made him insanely jealous.

_So I laughed myself sick all the way back to my car_

Dean has never had a crush. Dean doesn’t have a crush. Dean will never have a crush. His heart still went wild when Castiel handed him a slice of cake with a soft smile, and sat down with him, his own plate in hand, while Sam took his to his room.

He still blushed madly when their knees brushed together under the table and felt a stinging in his heart when Castiel apologized. He felt his insides turn to mush as Castiel got icing on the same spot on his nose that he had flour on and went cross eyed to look at the smudge. His brain still went fuzzy when Castiel wiped away a few cake crumbs from the side of his mouth with a napkin, grumbling about how messy he was with that damn look of concentration on his face. If you were right next to Dean as Castiel took both the plates back to the kitchen you might’ve heard the butterflies swarming within his gut. When Castiel waved good night, his heart gave a few more hearty thumps before finally calming down.

Dean has a crush.


End file.
